Want
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Lorelai and Luke want to love each other ?


**A/N: I've never written an entire story in the document manager thing until tonight and it made me realize how many Canadian tendencies I have in my spelling...because...duh, Canadian. I guess my word processors automatically come with ... less American spelling. hah aha. Canada is weird like that.  
**

**Does anyone else have a problem with their laptop changing from Canadian French or Canadian Multilingual Standards? If so...how ANNOYING is that. Ugh. If I wanted to write a story in french, I would. Gah, Canadian problems.  
**

** Anyways... (hah) this is the result of my mind at four in the morning. I trust you internet folk not judge harshly. Or probably at all. Isn't the internet so fantastic? If anything sexual makes you uncomfortable, you probably should not read. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of these characters. OR any in GilmoreGirls.  
**

* * *

**Want  
**a story by Breesecretdaughter**  
**_July 23, 2012_**  
**

* * *

"Not so fast, mister."

Luke fumbled when he stepped out of bed. He slipped over the bottom of his sweatpants and tumbled back into their bed. She let out an unfiltered laugh, her face disappearing into her lap.

He loves the sound of her laughter.

Luke held her shoulders as she stopped laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lorelai said as she met his eyes "Mmmhmm. I'm _better _than okay. You on the other hand, my friend, are drunk."

"Me? No…" Luke protested.

"Yes. Yes, you are. You're drunk and you're cute."

Either Luke didn't hear her, or he chose not to respond. Lorelai just kept watching him. He sat now with his head resting against a pillow on the headboard. He was wearing a tight fitting blue t-shirt with loose sweatpants. His arms were at his sides and Lorelai couldn't help but notice his muscles. She grazed her eyes over his chest and up his neck to his face stubble. His eyes were closed and Lorelai was certain his head was spinning from the wine they had after dinner.

She wanted to kiss him but she just kept staring. His hair was messy and tousled from constantly running his hands through it. He had no idea she was ogling him. Her eyes scanned his chiselled jaw where there was scattered stubble. She licked her lips. Her eyes descended.

They stared at his chest now – the one that made her feel safe and protected and also extremely turned on. Right now, she swore, all she wanted to do was sit on his chest and kiss him senseless. Her eyes continued down his body. She couldn't see just how defined his abs were, but she knew what they looked like. She drew in a deep breath at the thought of them glistening in sweat. She thought about the line of hair that leaded downwards.

Now her eyes were focused on his manhood…cock…dick, whatever the word – she knew she wanted it. She was seriously craving him. She wanted him to touch her. She ground her hips into the bed while continuing to stare at him. She took in his hands. They were big and warm whenever they touched her. She grabbed his hand in hers.

When Luke opened his eyes, he saw Lorelai lying on her side. She stared up at him with a look that he didn't recognize right away.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," she said mischievously, trailing her finger up his wrist and tracing it in circles.

"Nothing," Luke said sceptically. However, he didn't move from his relaxed position.

He was watching her intently now though. She rolled onto her stomach and beamed up at him.  
Her blue eyes were sparkling at him, misty with desire. Only Luke was not sure if it was actually desire or just Lorelai being excited about the many things Lorelai gets excited about, most of which he didn't understand.

"You look happy," he noticed.

Lorelai simply just nodded. He admired the contrast of her silky, almost black in the lighting, hair to her creamy toned skin. Her eyes are what got him though. They were always glistening. She is definitely the most beautiful woman, Luke thought.

"Beautiful," he muttered.

Lorelai heard him but she was preoccupied with placing light kisses up his wrist to his shoulder. When she reached his shoulder, she placed a firm kiss there before pulling her knees to her chest and clutching her arms around his bicep. "Lorelai..." he said slowly.

She stared into his eyes - not saying anything. Luke was unsure if she was upset, deep in thought, scared or feeling, for lack of better word, frisky. He hoped for the latter.

His question was answered when she pounced on him.

"Whoa," Luke gasped.

She rested on his stomach and her palms pressed into his chest, feeling how muscular he was. God, did he feel good under her. She placed kisses on his neck and chin. They were soft kisses, sweet and so seductive. Her hair tickled his cheek. "Lorelai..." he chuckled.

"I want you," she rasped into his ear. "I want you Luke, so much."

"Yeah?" he grunted and then tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh yes."

She gripped his biceps, one in each hand, and mounted herself on his chest for a second. Luke's eyes widened. She moved lower, so she was sitting more on his stomach. She grasped at the neck of his shirt, playing with the chest hair that she could see. She lifted herself for a second to pull it up over his head. "Off," she demanded and he didn't hesitate in removing it.

Lorelai's pupils dilated slightly at the sight of him, shirtless, beneath her. His legs were bent at the knees and she leaned backwards into them, causing their centres to meet. "Oh," she cried out. Luke was becoming hard underneath her and knowing this gave her a thrill that shot straight to her core.

She ground herself into him, feeling herself getting excited. "Put your hands on me," she hissed out after feeling his erection become more intense.

Luke reached for her waist and looked down where their cores met. He used his hands to set the rhythm of his thrusts. They were both fully clothed from the waist down. Lorelai actually was entirely clothed. He watched her as she parted her lips in pleasure. The friction between his sweatpants and her thin pajama pants was driving her nuts.

She swatted his hands upwards so they could cup her breasts. She pushed his hands hard into her chest, encouraging him to not be gentle tonight. The camisole she wore had a built-in-bra and was made out of a red satin material. Luke rubbed the material between his thumb and finger before putting his hands under the hem and peeling it up and off.

He let out a deep sigh of appreciation as she leaned back for a moment after the shirt was removed. He was looking at her and taking her in. It was such an incredible turn on to her. And him. She snapped back into action, leaning over to make their chests meet. They touched momentarily before she leaned back into her position, resting on his supportive thighs.

Luke grabbed her breasts in his hands, molding them to fit in his palms. His open hands twisting over her soft mounds until he felt her nipples hard under his touch. He grunted.

"Yes, Luke. Your hands ... just like that. And oh!" she squealed as he began pinching the rosy tips gently and tugging. She wet her lips and leaned down to kiss him, his hands never losing contact with her.

Their kiss was long and lingering. He ran the tip of his tongue on the roof of her mouth, then over her tongue and across her lips as she closed her mouth. Her tongue from below wrapped around his. Her head was spinning.

She was gyrating into him like she couldn't remember ever doing before. She was so ready for him. With one last squeeze of her boobs, Luke jerked his hips up and flipped her onto her back. Lorelai released a short breath and whispered, "you're making me crazy."

"I didn't make you that way," he insisted in a low tone, which she swore was vibrating through her.

"Hmm," she laughed.

He pinned her under him, by leaning over her in a sort of push up position. Their legs were parallel to the bed now. She could feel how hard he was and she knew any second he would be able to feel how wet she was.

"Luke," she begged. He didn't respond. "Luke, I need you. Now."

Luke reached behind her and gripped her back, pulling her up. "That's more like it," Lorelai said. "Pants. Off. You."

Luke could be sure that Lorelai was a goner when she couldn't form coherent sentences. "You get your pants off. All of it - off," he countered huskily.

"Done."

She slid her pajamas off along with her cotton panties and chucked them far away. "I won't be needing those," she declared. "And _you,_" she insisted. She tucked her thumb in the waist band of his pants and slid them down. They stopped where his knees met the bed and she just stared down at his length. "Wow," she said, almost inaudibly.

She stroked him again and again. And again. One the fourth stroke her tongue met his tip and she used the underside of it to tease him playfully. She circled her tongue around him and then her lips wrapped around his head.

She blew hot air down his shaft and raked her nails gently over him. She gripped him in her hand and looked straight to him. "Good, baby?"

"Uhhhm," he swallowed. He nodded.

"Good," she confidently smiled. "You taste good."

She licked him several times before tugging at the sweatpants still pooled around his knees on the bed. He shimmied out of them. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him as he shifted himself onto his back. His arms were folded above his head. He gazed at her until she joined him a second or two later. She looked down at him. His hair line was sweaty. His eyes were full of lust. His smile was adorably sexy. His muscles flexed above him like that made them look, if possible, bigger than they were. "Oh man," she muttered.

She straddled him and placed a hand on his chest and the other on his abs. She looked into his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. Luke guided himself into her and then quickly moved that same hand to stroke her. He pulled at her folds and played with her clitoris.

Lorelai couldn't control herself any longer. She moved up and down quickly. She squeezed herself around him and felt him grip her butt in his left hand. With his right, he still running circles on her clit. He gently tapped her butt several times with his left hand. The sounds she was making were nearly killing him. His grunting and the sounds his throat were making were making her crazy with need.

Lorelai looked at his face. He looked on the verge of release but she knew he wasn't. Not yet. Soon. Part of her wanted to make it last and the other part of her, quite the opposite.

She pushed his right hand off her and slowed her movements down a little. Luke whined then began pumping hard into her. He thrust in and out and every time he thrust out, his shaft ran over her clit where his hand just was. She could hear him slapping against her.

"Oh, Luke, Luke..."

"Yes. Lorelai."

She moaned and tried to hold in a shriek as she came undone. She felt insanely warm and refreshed and tingly. Her whole body jerked for a few seconds. She rode out the waves of pleasure, "Unbelievable," she purred. "That...was unbelievable, Luke."

"You are."

Lorelai grabbed the base of his cock and pushed it deeper into her. With two fingers she massaged his balls. Luke released a strange sounding moan. He could still feel each contraction pulse around him from her orgasm. Lorelai wanted him to come hard and fast. She shook her hips and bounced her breasts enticingly over his eyes.

"Luke, let go," she insisted. "Come on sexy."

"Yeagggh!" he groaned loudly. She felt him buck into her forcefully and she collapsed into him. He gripped her wrists as he released everything into her. "Lorelai," he said slowly.

She smirked sideways at him then kissed him quickly. She rubbed her cheek against his stubble and then planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Don't move."

"Can't move," was his reply.

Lorelai smile, satisfied.

"I don't want to, either."

He leaned up and kissed her with all the strength he had left. "Lorelai, you are incredible. I lo-"

"You are an _incredible _man," she cut him off. She giggled. "I love you more."

Luke rolled his eyes and then shoved her on her back to roll on top of her. "Not possible."

**That's all she wrote. For today, anyways. reviews appreciated. :)  
**


End file.
